


【金劍】貓咪王子

by lovetitle



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 傻巴莉莉, 弓閃, 架空世界, 金劍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 莉莉親吻了貓咪，牠變成了人





	【金劍】貓咪王子

**Author's Note:**

> 配對：弓閃X傻巴莉莉  
注意：架空世界  
CWT52無料配布

通過大門警衛的檢查，白髮青年開著街頭隨處可見的T牌車駛入潘德拉剛家的私人土地，熟門熟路地穿過一大片造景精緻的花園，毫無阻礙地一路開到潘德拉剛家的大宅門口。他隨意地將車子停在大門口，拎起放在副駕的貓籠下了車，把鑰匙交給替他打開車門的僕人，本人則快步走進主宅。

「梅林先生，好久不見。」頭禿了大半的管家恭敬地向這位潘德拉剛家專屬的家庭教師鞠躬。

從他父親擔任潘德拉剛家的管家，到父親逝世後，他接下管家的位子過了三十多個年頭，這將近五十多年的漫長時光裡，他眼前這位家庭教師的外表未曾改變過──留著一頭略長的蓬鬆亂髮，總是穿著與髮色近似的雪白罩衫，淡粉色的花瓣耳環雖然奇異卻讓人覺得本應如此的和諧。他年輕的面孔看上去就像是個大學初初畢業的新鮮人，鮮少有人知道他的真實身分是潘德拉剛家歷代家主的導師，歷任潘德拉剛家家主都由他親自指導。目前的家主──烏瑟‧潘德拉剛──是他的學生，未來的家主──阿爾托莉亞‧潘德拉剛──亦如是。

「阿爾托莉亞呢？」

「小姐人在道場。」

「我先過去找她，你等下給阿爾托莉亞準備一份能補充營養、方便食用、易消化食物。」

「沒有問題。」管家立刻將梅林的吩咐交代下去。

遠處的道場哩，金髮少女手持竹刀高舉過頭，由上往下揮動的同時，右腳向前跨出一步，接著再將劍舉過頭頂，收回踏出去的步伐。少女全心全意放在眼前的木劍與自身的呼吸上，反覆地練習著乏味無趣的基礎動作，連梅林推門進來的聲音都沒有干擾到她。

直到完成規定的數量，少女並起雙腳、收起劍，抹去額前的汗水，呼了一口氣。

空氣中響起一陣拍手聲與一道熟悉的嗓音，「不愧是阿爾托莉亞，姿勢非常標準。」她轉頭看向聲音的來源，驚訝地睜大碧綠色的眼睛，笑容不自覺地爬上嘴角，她跨大腳步奔著梅林而去。

看著阿爾托莉亞跳起來撲向自己，被迫二選一的梅林毫不猶豫地鬆開手上的提籠，接住了自己的學生。

「梅林，好久不見。」

「有段時間沒看到你，看來練習都有定時完成。」

「當然了……梅林，那裡頭裝的是貓嗎？」地上的貓籠傳出憤怒的貓叫聲，吸引了阿爾托莉亞的注意。

「啊，是的。」

突然從空中墜落的貓咪猛烈地拍打籠門，發洩自己的不滿，阿爾托莉亞卻興致高昂地趴在地板上，透過柵欄細小的縫隙，瞧著籠子裡氣噗噗的生物。

「梅林，這是你的貓嗎？」

「不，是朋友寄養的。」梅林說起謊來臉不紅氣不喘，籠子裡的貓聽見他的說法氣得開始撓門，想把門打開出去揍那傢伙一拳。

「不是你的啊。」阿爾托莉亞的語氣中帶著滿滿的失落，「但我可以跟牠玩一會嗎？」

「可以，不過先去沖澡，把衣服換下再說，免得感冒了。」

「是的，梅林媽媽。」少女行了個舉手禮，把劍放回架子上，脫下身上的護具。過了一會，梅林聽見浴室傳出淅瀝淅瀝的水聲。

阿爾托莉亞對貓咪所抱持的極高好感度，讓梅林有些意外。這個意外讓他靈光一閃，想到可以把這個麻煩蛋交給誰了，既不須透露實情，又值得信賴的人選，不就正在自己面前。

「我真的可以養牠一陣子嗎？」吃著食物的阿爾托莉亞含糊不清地提問。

「因為我最近有點事，沒辦法照顧牠，要麻煩妳了。」

「我非常樂意！」眨眨眼的阿爾托莉亞想到什麼便問了出口，「梅林，你事情還沒做完嗎？」

身為潘德拉剛家族專任家庭教師的梅林上禮拜請了一週的假，前幾天突然說要延長一週。雖然梅林一年有一到兩次的突發性請假，但延長請假時間這還是阿爾托莉亞接受梅林七年指導以來第一次遇到。儘管心底清楚活過漫長歲月的梅林，其經歷、魔力與智商均難有人得以匹敵，身為學生的阿爾托莉亞依然不免有些擔憂。

「只是遇到了一點小狀況，需要多些時間收尾。」梅林伸手揉亂了阿爾托莉亞梳齊的髮髻，「放心，我會在約定的期限內處理好，絕不會耽誤妳的課程。」

「我才不是擔心這個。」阿爾托莉亞抗議著撥掉梅林搗亂的手。

四兩撥千斤不著痕跡地避開阿爾托莉亞提問的梅林，看了手機的訊息，他提起貓籠說道：「我剛才訂的寵物用品已經送到宅邸了，我們這就去看看吧。」

梅林一說完話，貓籠裡的貓突然激動地喵喵叫了起來，瘋狂地撓著門板。

「牠怎麼突然就生氣了。」阿爾托莉亞對於貓咪喜怒無常的脾氣感到無所適從。

「大概是對環境感到陌生吧。」梅林認認真真地替貓咪找了個完美的藉口。

「說的也是呢，唷唏唷唏，乖乖哦，我們要去新家囉！」不明所以的阿爾托莉亞努力地安撫貓咪，貓咪卻毫不領情。

「我的安撫沒有用呢，還是梅林你來吧。」

「我相信時間久了，牠就會習慣的。」

──要我安撫他，他只會更氣吧！

蠻不在乎的梅林拎起劇烈搖晃的貓籠往主宅走去，殊不知自己這個不經意地決定居然將心愛的徒弟轉手交了出去。每每想起這命運的分岔口，他不免懊悔自己不該打蛇隨棍上。

各式各樣的貓砂盆、貓碗架、貓抓板、貓跳臺、逗貓棒等貓咪用品佔據了起居室的大半空間，玲瑯滿目的種類阿爾托莉亞看得眼花撩亂。

「這會不會買太多了啊？」

「這隻貓可是挑剔得很，多買一點總比牠用不慣來得好。」

「說的也是。」每每提出問題的阿爾托莉亞輕易地被梅林給說服。

況且錢不會是我出的──花別人的錢不手軟的梅林對於眼前的盛況相當滿意。

「現在我們可以把牠可以放出來了吧？」

在阿爾托莉亞期待的目光下，梅林打開了貓籠。阿爾托莉亞等了好一陣子貓咪完全沒有動靜，正當她放鬆警戒，挪開視線，伸手去拿放在桌上的茶杯，眼角餘光捕捉到一抹金黃色的影子，眨眼間只剩下空蕩蕩的貓籠，貓咪不知道跑去哪個角落躲起來了。

對於貓咪飛也似地逃走讓阿爾托莉亞有點懊惱，梅林摸摸她的頭說道：「你有時間跟牠慢慢培養感情的。」

「我會加油的。」

阿爾托莉亞對每件事都全力以赴的個性，梅林不知道該說好還是不好，但也正是因為這種性格，他才能放心地將貓咪交給阿爾托莉亞，請她每天陪貓咪玩一陣子就好，其餘的飼料、貓砂部分，僕人會代她處理好的。

離開前，梅林像突然想到什麼似的提醒了阿爾托莉亞一句。

「不要讓牠進房間。」

「為什麼啊？牠應該不髒不是？」

梅林只笑著，並沒有回答她的問題。

獲得導師委託暫養一隻貓咪的阿爾托莉亞，為了與貓咪有更多的接觸機會，她將書桌搬到了起居室裡，花上大把大把的時間泡在起居室，但是幾天下來阿爾托莉亞連個貓影都沒看到，要不是每天貓砂盆有被使用過的痕跡與貓糧有所減少，她可能會以為梅林請她照顧貓不過是自己的幻想。

吉爾──梅林告訴她的名字──到底是什麼時候吃飯上廁所的，這是少女心中最大的謎團。

週日上午的騎馬課結束，用完午飯的少女決定給自己放個假。她換上家居服，舒服地躺在起居室的沙發上，拿出壓在抱枕下的《謎X》小說，迫不及待地開始第二次的旅程。

《謎X》系列是由默默無名的新人作家AUO所寫，憑著口耳相傳的好口碑在頹靡的實體書市場颳起一陣旋風。有的人慕名而來、有的人只是想找碴、有的人則是想跟上朋友的話題……無論抱著什麼目的閱讀的人，沒有一位無法不承認這本書內容有趣、文筆老練、劇情安排之巧妙，讓人意猶未盡，好奇接下來的發展。意外撿到的金雞母讓出版社數錢數到笑得合不攏嘴，作者AUO亦成為出版社的新寵兒，但沒人知道他的真實身份，就連負責《謎X》系列的編輯也只有他的一個信箱得以跟他單方面的聯繫。

作者特立獨行的作風在網路上傳開後，反而吸引了青少年們的目光，他們對桀敖不馴的AUO產生興趣，進而被《謎X》俘虜，成為這個系列最忠貞的粉絲。桂妮維亞在朋友推薦接觸到這個系列，一看之下深陷其中無法自拔，自己更是特別花了心力與金力收齊了一套初版的《謎X》。

秉持著好東西自然要與好朋友分享的信條，桂妮維亞毫不猶豫地將《謎X》介紹給了自己最好的朋友──阿爾托莉亞‧潘德拉剛。原本對於流行小說不感興趣的阿爾托莉亞，禁不住好友一而再再而三地在耳邊叨念，她舉起雙手宣告投降。在某個晚上打開了《謎X》系列的第一集，她輕易地被AUO筆下豐富的世界與跌宕起伏的精彩故事所俘虜。

宇宙曆5487年，作為宇宙轉運中心的地球無預警地爆發了前所未聞的Z病毒大規模流行，沒有防備的人類在短短數年間人口減少了9成。Z病毒傳染能力快且強、感染途徑無人所知、致死率極高，所有感染者無一倖免全部死亡。

這場突如其來的宇宙浩劫持續了近十年，面對Z病毒與因感染Z病毒而異變的動植物，人類在夾縫中努力求生。

在動盪的局勢下，人類的脖子時時刻刻緊貼著死神鐮刀的邊緣，國家與政府已經失去存在的意義，唯有擁有武器、擁有醫療資源與果決立斷的人類才得以在這個殘酷的世界生存下去。

各地武裝團擁兵自重，卡美洛的圓桌、蘇美的烏魯克、尼羅河的王朝、婆羅多的摩訶……等大大小小的兵團，在狹小的生存空間內，相互競爭、相互合作，沒有永遠的敵人，亦沒有永遠的朋友，只有為了自身生存奮鬥的人類。

隸屬於卡美洛的實習騎士──謎之女主角X，在一場任務中，被迫降落到太陽系E-6948的星球，這也正是人類的母星。作為人類起源的地球連接宇宙各個角落，然而四通八達的交通系統卻成為Z病毒快速擴散整個宇宙的原因，幾乎摧毀了人類所建立的文明世界。

在Z病毒肆虐後，鮮少有人踏跡至此，意外流落至此的謎X卻在這裡遇到了流浪者吉爾。謎X與吉爾在處處是危機的地球相遇，兩人從初次見面的拔刀互砍到迫於環境選擇合作。兩人數次被Z病毒感染的異形生物逼入險境，小命懸於生死邊緣，最終他們放下芥蒂，攜手合作才得以狼狽地回到安全區域。

風塵僕僕的兩人在旅店稍作休整，洗完澡的謎X清爽地換了一身衣服，正準備和吉爾討論接下來的行動時，她在吉爾房門外卻聽到了他與什麼人的對話，發號施令的語氣讓她有點牴觸──這個瞬間，謎X想起來第一次聽到吉爾這個名字令她覺得格外耳熟的原因，那個惡名昭彰的黃金大帝，他的名字不就正是吉爾迦美修。

傳聞中黃金大帝有著一頭閃耀的金髮，紅豔的眼珠有著連這世界上最高級的紅寶石都比不上的剔透耀眼。金髮紅眼的吉爾與黃金大帝傳聞中的外表一模一樣，再加上名字極度相似的巧合，讓謎X心底的警鈴大作，她毫不猶豫順從自己的直覺，決定溜之大吉。

謎X默不吭聲地離開旅店，特意繞了一大圈才回到卡美洛。首先進行慣例的入國審查，醫療人員聽聞她曾迫降在地球，所有人不禁打直了背脊，立即拉起嚴密的防護線，大陣仗地將人直接送進了隔離間，二十四小時監控生理狀態，一旦出現問題就會立刻處置謎X。

被單獨隔離一個月的謎X不受影響地吃好睡好，順從地配合醫療人員反覆進行抽血與身體檢查，所有資料顯示謎X的身體沒受到Z病毒的影響，這讓卡美洛的所有人鬆了一口氣，又覺得不可思議。認為這是Z病毒突破點的研究人員又將謎X留下數日，請她配合提供在地球時的所有資訊，每日的行動與飲食、心態變化等等任何一個小細節都不放過，直到無法從謎X身上獲得任何資訊後，謎X這才被允許進入卡美洛。

被一堆人圍著反覆詢問的謎X心靈乾涸地想躺在她軟綿綿的床上好好大睡一頓。回房間的路上，正好遇上前去烏魯克協助歸來的導師，傳說中的天才科學家──梅林。

身為卡美洛科學權威的他肯定知道謎X的經歷，此時的導師若有所思地盯著自己。

「梅林……？」梅林不笑的時候看起來特別懾人，謎X有點害怕這個時候的他。

「我在想一些事情……你最近還做惡夢嗎？」回過神的梅林露出一貫溫和的笑容。

「沒有了，」謎X搖搖頭，「吃了你給我的藥後，我睡得很好。」要不是梅林問起，她都快忘了那個常作的那個夢──陰暗潮濕的夢境，總是感到疼痛，模糊的視線看不清自己身在何處，身體插著管子，面前的玻璃映照出自己的身影和兩個白色影子。

「沒有就好，身體有什麼問題再跟我說。」

「好的。」

「你早點回去休息吧。」梅林揉了揉謎X的頭髮，轉身離去。

「是的。」謎X朝著梅林的背影揮了揮手，「老師還真是忙碌啊。」

回到房間，洗漱完躺在床上的謎X這才想起她有事情找導師確認。

「啊！忘了問老師，黃金大帝長什麼樣子了，如果吉爾不是那個人，我不就一個人偷偷跑掉把他丟在那邊。」

梅林回到辦公室，先處理這些日子不在卡美洛堆積的文件，一忙就到了夜半。實驗室主任敲響了辦公室的門，梅林將人迎了進來，兩人安靜地喝著茶，誰也不願先開口。清楚對方上門肯定是有要事相報，但梅林也不急不躁，悠哉地陪著主任喝著茶。主任喝完一杯茶，才開口表明來意：「實驗體X已確認成功。我們卡美洛很快就能成為這宇宙的唯一霸主，只要從謎X身上抽取病毒Z的抗體。」

「那真是太好了。」梅林笑著回應。

「要不是梅老師，我們也不可能這麼順利獲得血清。」

出乎意料急轉直下的發展，每每都讓看完書的阿爾托莉亞久久回不了神，她呼出一口沉重的氣，伸手想喝口水、潤潤喉時，這才看到吉爾跳到桌子上。她興奮地跪坐起來，又害怕把對方嚇跑。

「嗨，吉爾，最近還住的習慣嗎？」她緩緩將腳放下沙發，「希望你住的習慣。」一邊說話吸引貓的注意，也讓自己別那麼緊張。

「《謎X》是我最近喜歡的上的小說，作者的文筆和天馬行空的想像，深深地吸引了我，要不是我的好朋友推薦我，我可能一輩子都不可能打開這個系列的書。」她把手放在吉爾的鼻子前，牠緊戒地對著纖纖玉指聞聞嗅嗅。

「真希望有機會可以見到AUO一面，想知道他/她的腦子裡到底裝了什麼才寫得出這個故事。」這時，吉爾用臉輕輕蹭了蹭阿爾托莉亞的手，她情不自禁笑了出來。

自此之後，吉爾不再躲她得不見蹤影，牠會在阿爾托莉亞一個人在起居室的時候出來，趴在桌上看著阿爾托莉亞做她的作業或是在沙發上睡得肚皮朝天。就連阿爾托莉亞自己不知道是什麼原因改變了牠的心意，但她樂見於此，也沒深入探究原因。偶爾吉爾會紆尊降貴地讓她摸一下自己，牠驕傲的姿態像是高高在上的王，只允許牠認可的人接近，而阿爾托莉亞正是這座宅邸唯一獲得此項許可的人。

時間如流水般，滴答滴答從縫隙間流逝，分離的日子終會到來。明天就是與梅林約好的最後一日。已經和吉爾建立起感情的阿爾托莉亞，對於即將到來的分離深感不捨。她甚至打算睡在起居室，陪著吉爾一晚，但吉爾像是知道她的想法般，搶先霸佔了起居室的沙發，企圖把她趕回房間。

阿爾托莉亞知道吉爾是為了自己好，但是泉湧的情緒讓她難以自制地在房間的床上哭了起來。察覺到女孩情緒的變化，吉爾擅自進了房間，跳上阿爾托莉亞的床，踩著軟綿的床鋪，鑽進阿爾托莉亞懷裡，伸出前肢觸碰她沾滿淚水的雙手。

盡情哭過之後，恢復理性的阿爾托莉亞羞赧地停止了哭泣，她抱著難得乖巧的吉爾，躺在床上，手指順著吉爾的毛髮，讓牠發出舒服的呼嚕聲。

「如果我能一直養著你就好了呢！」

喃喃自語的阿爾托莉亞親了吉爾。

突然身上一重，一個金髮裸男壓在自己身上。床上莫名其妙多了一個光溜溜的男人讓阿爾托莉亞的腦袋大當機，腦內一片空白的她除了驚懼跟害怕外，完全無法思考為什麼會有個裸男突然出現。

男人翻過身，佔據了阿爾托莉亞另一半的床，撩起頭髮，半瞇著鮮紅色的眼睛說：「看在你這麼喜歡我的份上，我就讓你當我的未婚妻吧。」

──我什麼時候說了我喜歡你？

不見阿爾托莉亞回應的吉爾迦美修倒也沒追問下去，貼心地給了她一點時間思考。他抽了一條衣帽架上的披肩，圍住下半身，拿起阿爾托莉亞放在梳妝檯的手機，本想向主人借用一下，但是看她呆坐著尚未回神過來，吉爾迦美修便不告自取了。

熟知密碼的他輕而易舉突破手機鎖，翻出通訊錄，打給電話讓他住進潘德拉剛大宅的始作俑者──梅林。

「阿爾托莉亞，這麼晚打給我有什麼事嗎？」梅林語氣愉悅地接起電話，向阿爾托莉亞問候，沒聽過梅林這種溫柔語氣的吉爾迦美修感到生理上的不適，腸胃波濤洶湧地攪動著。

「是我，梅林。」梅林沒想到電話中傳出男人的聲音，那個聲音還是他非常熟悉的嗓音。

「你變回來了？」梅林訝異的語氣帶著淡淡的開心。

「對，這一切都要歸功於你的小徒弟。」

「阿爾托莉亞人呢？」

「在床上待著呢。」

聽到吉爾迦美修的回覆，梅林腦子一炸，警告的話語直接脫口而出，「吉爾迦美修，我警告你別──」

然而梅林話還沒說完，便被吉爾迦美修一句話堵了回去。

「已經來不及了。」他掏掏耳朵，痞痞地說道。

電話那側在一陣靜默之後，傳來斷線的信號音。

難得看到那隻老狐狸慌成這副德性，吉爾迦美修愉悅地勾起嘴角。

「所以你就是吉爾？」在一旁將兩人對話聽得一清二楚的阿爾托莉亞問道。

「是，本大爺就是吉爾迦美修。」

「梅林為什麼沒有跟我說過吉爾是人變的？」阿爾托莉亞自言自語問道。

「那個老狐狸沒告訴你的事情可多著呢，不差這一件。」

「你怎麼會變成貓？」

「被人詛咒的唄。」

「肯定是你做人太失敗。」

「我做人失敗？」吉爾迦美修挑起一邊的眉毛，一屁股阿爾托莉亞的床上一坐，嚇得人往後退去，她隨便抓了一本放在床頭的書擋在胸前。

「別的不說，你手上的那本書就是本大爺寫的。」

阿爾托莉亞的視線在《謎X》的封面與吉爾迦美修似笑非笑的表情中來回，她不禁大叫出聲：「你就是那個神祕的作家──AUO？」

「是的，就是我。」吉爾迦美修一步步向阿爾托莉亞靠近，「你前幾天不是說想認識我嗎？」

啞口莫辨的阿爾托莉亞望著步步逼近的吉爾迦美修，無法反駁也不知如何才能阻止他。

吉爾迦美修執起阿爾托莉亞的手，輕輕吻了阿爾托莉亞的手背，盯著她湖綠色的眼眸，慎重地啟事：「等妳十六歲的時候，我會把你娶回家。」

「啊？」

「啊什麼啊，多少人想與我的家族聯姻呢……跟你說這些幹嘛呢，妳年紀還小。」吉爾迦美修彈了女孩的額頭，接著便翻身下床。

阿爾托莉亞伸手想留住他，卻一把扯下對方腰上的布料。

瞥見男人雙腿間的物件，她忍不住放聲尖叫。好巧不巧就在此時，梅林突破房門衝了進來，聽著阿爾托莉亞的叫聲，看著眼前的場景，腦中回放吉爾迦美修以前的種種作為，他抓住吉爾迦美修就是一陣暴打。

吉爾迦美修良善地讓了梅林幾拳便開始回手。兩人乒乒乓乓，在阿爾托莉亞的房間打得有來有往，慌亂的阿爾托莉亞不知該如何是好。

這場鬧劇最終以潘德拉剛家主──烏瑟──的歸來畫下句點。

「爸爸和媽媽的求婚非常浪漫嗎？」小小姐與小少爺童言童語的問題，讓管家先生回憶那天發生的事情，千言萬語只化作一句話。

「那是我在潘德拉剛家服務以來永生難忘的夜晚。」

END.

人生第一篇金劍，讓人興奮又害怕

前幾天才知道親友不知道我12年就入金劍坑耶，雖然是後來入FGO坑才又重燃對他們的愛，讓我檢討了一下，我有這麼少提以前喜歡的東西嗎？

鑒於阿梅(誰?)出靈衣了，正式收錄本子的時候，這篇部分可能會再修改

其實這已經是第四個版本了，細節越加越多，但還是不甚滿意，覺得該寫仔細一點......但再這麼修下去，我根本沒時間寫下一篇OTZ

2019.08.18 思律


End file.
